Underworld: Uprising
by AnorexicXheart
Summary: Two years after the Purge Vampires live underground, under the streets of London in fear of Lycans and humans. Lycans have teamed up with the humans to hunt and kill every last bloodsucker that lives. Once the vampires are extinct, Lucian plans to do the same to the humans. Can Selene and Michael show the humans the truth behind their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

** It's been two years since the Purge. The humans have eradicated most of the vampire species and teamed up with the Lyans. Lucian has convinced them that Lycans and Lycans alone can live in peace with the humans as long as vampires no longer exist.**

** The remains of the vampire population are located under the streets in London. We feed on rats, mostly. Staying almost 24/7 underground. If we make an appearance above ground, it must be in 'normal' clothing and if we're spotted, the Lycans will surely devour us.**

** It is up to us to save the future of not only vampires, but the humans as well.**

Sitting on my bunk I'm thinking about the recent events. One of the vampire elders was captured by Lycans. Victor. Marcus is left to rule over the underground vampire society alone. We have no doubt that Victor will keep us a secret, but for how long?

"Selene, we need to do something.", Michael said, bumping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I know, but what can we do? The two of us against the entire human and Lycan population?", I said, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Sooner, or later we'd be found out. It was only a matter of time we have to make an effort to survive. I hurried down the damp corridors to the elder's throne room. I entered.

I kneeled down, Marcus motioned for me to speak.

"As you know, we are in grave danger.", I began, "I have course of action."

He giggled.

"You? A meer child vampire? Have a course of action to save our race? Speak your mind my child."

"We need to become immune to our main enemy. Sunlight.", I said and I knew I had his attention.

I hurried to the armory where Jamie was working on old weapons. I needed UV rounds.

"What do _you _want with UV rounds?", she asked suspiciously.

"I don't actually need the bullets, I need what's inside them. We're beginning tests to try and make our kind immune to sunlight.", I said.

She looked at me, thinking over my explanation.

"Fine. Meet me back here in an hour."

When I returned Jamie had prepared for me a crate full of IV bags, filled with the glowing, UV liquid. Time for testing.

"Are you sure this will work?", Marcus asked.

"The humans have used this for centuries. Low doses of a bad thing, build immunity.", I assured him.

The test vampires were all readily waiting in their chairs, IV lines secured in their forearms. I gave the signal and 10 CCs of UV serum dripped through the lines and into their veins. Screams came out of them. It burned them, from the inside out, once the dose was injected the drip was stopped and in a few minutes they were all fine.

Day after day the subjects were injected with the same amount of UV serum and each day the pain was less intense. By day twenty, none of the subjects flinched. Now it was time for the big test. UV light rays.

A room was lit with several Ultra Violet lamps and the subjects walked in. Slowly, they wandered around the room, no one showed any sign of being in pain. My idea was a success. Vampires can become immune to sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

The UV immunity tests were being done on the remainder of the vampires, Jamie saw after that. Michael and I were going above ground to scope out the Lycans and memorize their patrol schedules.

I took a seat and covered myself in makeup. Our pale, lifeless skin tone was a dead give away. As Michael was Lycan, posing as vampire he didn't need it, but he must keep himself covered in body spray. The other Lycans would smell him from a mile away.

Soon we were ready and awaiting approval from Marcus to go aboveground. Ever since Victor was captured, we were under strict orders and supervision.

"You have one hour.", Marcus knodded.

We walked together down the brightly lit, London streets tensely holding hands. I was very afraid. Infact I was terrified. Using periferal vision we spotted the first. Crouching on the roof of a store building. Watching our every move. Another sitting at a bus stop, watching us. I took mental note of every one I saw and continued walking. Soon Michael and I had made a complete round of the block and returned underground without being spotted by the Lycans.

Over several weeks all of the vampire population possessed the greatest power, UV immunity. Next course of action, daytime stake outs. I prepared my makeup and Michael covered himself in the strongest smelling cologne he could find and as we awaited approval from Marcus. Jamie approached us.

"Are you trying to get us found out?", she snapped.

Michael and I exchanged a glance.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Word around here is when you go above ground, you're meeting with Lucian.", she accused.

"I'm trying to help our species to survive along with the humans. Why would I be meeting with Lucian?"

"I don't know. Ask Marcus. He's the one who's telling everyone.", she said matter-a-factly and walked off.

I stomped down the corridor to the throne room, entering and briefly kneeling to show my impatience.

"What is it my child?", he asked.

"I think you know the reason for my anger.", I spoke through my teeth.

He gave me the most convincing look of confusion he could manage.

"You, telling everyone that I'm meeting with Lucian above ground."

"Oh that! You can't say you didn't see that coming. After all you are quite fond of Lycans."

I thought for a moment, what ever was he talking about?

"You seem confused, my dear Selene.", he started, "Of course, you do know what I'm talking about. Your little pet? Michael Corvin?"


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed out of the throne room and back to the bunks where Michael was waiting.

"We have to go.", I snapped.

He just sat there, confused, "Go where? We can't go aboveground."

"We have no choice, we're being excommunicated. Marcus knows that you're Lycan."

He jumped up and place his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes, "Where are we going?"

"We're staying the remainder of the night then leaving in the morning, prep yourself.", I said.

Quickly, as the sun rose on the streets above we prepped. I covered myself in this ridiculous makeup to hide my pale, lifeless skin. Marcus appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I told you, you were no longer welcome here.", he said, angry.

"We're leaving, give us time!", I begged.

His eyes narrowed, before he could speak Jamie appeared next to him and he vanished.

"So Marcus was right, you are working with Lucian.", she accused.

"No.", I said flatly.

"What about your little Lycan lover here? Is he going to bring more of his kind back to kill what remains of the vampires? Your own kind.", she pushed.

I grabbed my bag and shoved past her down the hall. Heading for the armory.

"Where do you think you're going!", Jamie yelled as I shoved the armory door open. I filled my bag with silver and UV rounds and a pair of pistols for Michael and I.

I shoved her out of my way and went out the manhole. We were on our own now. To fight against the Lycans and the humans, the two of us.

We walked fast down the sidewalk when Michael grabbed my arm, giving me a look. Right, two idiots fast walking down a sidewalk might look kinda suspicious to the Lycans watching. Natural, that's the key look natural.

"Where are we going, Selene?", Michael nudged me.

"No clue.", I answered and continued walking.

Something grabbed us, pulling us into a closed up ware house.

"Who are you?", I snapped, grabbing the man by his neck.

"Nelson. I'm going to help you Selene.", he choked out.

I let go of him and stared.

"How do you know me?"

"I know you're vampire, and I know he's Lycan.", he said pointing at Michael.

As he talked he showed us to where we'd be staying in the warehouse. It was an old control room, control boards covered in buttons, switches and levers. There was a small cot for each of us and a restroom. We wouldn't be needing that. He explained how he was the only human that seemed to see through Lucian's kind face. He knew from past experiences that Lycans were no good. He made sure to apologize to Michael after that statement.

"I'll return here everyday at noon to bring you blood.", he told us, and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Day after day Michael and I stayed in the warehouse, alone and day after day Nelson returned to bring blood. I was beginning to doubt that anything could happen. We no longer have the other vampires on our side, it's us and us alone.

I heard the familiar sound of the large garage door opening in the loading dock area of the warehouse.

"Why's he coming back? He just brought blood an hour ago.", Michael asked confused.

I wondered the same and went to greet him, I swung around the corner and stopped. It wasn't Nelson. It was Jamie.

"Jamie! What the hell are you doing here? You have nothing to do with us, remember?", I snapped.

"Yes, I'm aware of my distaste for you two, but Marcus sent me here.", she answered.

"Why?", I said plainly.

"He thinks you're going to _the _elder.", she answered.

"But he is the elder-", she cut me off.

"Oh, you don't know. Nevermind.", she said turning to leave.

I went after her, grabbing her arm.

"Tell me what you're talking about right now.", I commanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

I pressed my gun barrel against her forehead, a round clicked into the chamber.

"Don't you?", I smirked.

She pursed her lips, "If I tell you, Marcus would surely kill me."

"It's either him, or me.", I gave her the ultimatum.

"Okay fine.", she began, "Marcus and Victor are elders, yes, but _the _elder is the first vampire."

I thought for a moment, "Go on."

"Count Dracula."

My brow furrowed as I spoke, "Dracula? You're joking."

"That's the thing I'm not. It's true, all true. Dracula is the first vampire, to this day he resides in Transylvania. Present day Romania. He's nearly three thousand years old. He's the oldest and most powerful vampire to ever walk the Earth."

I let go of her and she fled the warehouse.

"That's it."

"That's what?", Michael asked.

"We go to Romania.", I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

We waited in our make-shift home after the little...altercation with Jamie. We knew exactly what to do, but how? How would we travel 1,500 miles from London to Romania without being under suspicion from the Lycans? Too many questions and not enough answers.

"So what's the plan, chief?", Michael asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know where we need to go, just not how we get there.", I said confusingly, "Give me time and I'll figure it out."

"As you always do.", he said mockingly.

When Nelson returned the next morning with blood I had a little conversation with him.

"Nelson, where is it that you get this blood? It looks like it's packaged for transfusions. Hospital?", I asked.

"I worked at the Red Cross.", he answered.

"Don't they notice the bags of blood missing on a daily basis?"

"No, I work alone. I own my own branch of the Red Cross. I take in donations from local organizations and such."

"So...you could take as much blood as you wanted and no one would know?", I asked.

"Well, yeah I suppose.", he answered a bit confused.

"We'll be travelling soon and need out strength, bring plenty of food for this one and plenty of blood for me.", I said pointing to Michael and myself.

"I suppose I'll see what I can do. When will you be leaving?", he asked.

"Not sure, don't even know what mode of transportation to use."

"Train's your best chance. It's cheap, and as long as you keep to yourself, you should go unnoticed.", he gave advice.

That was it, train.

The next morning Nelson brought us some suitcases full of clothes, plenty of blood and money for the tickets.

"It's gunna be a three day train ride. I only had enough to get you a single cabin.", he told us.

"That's perfectly alright. Thank you for helping us, we'll keep in touch.", I thanked him.

Michael carried the suitcases to the curb outside and we waited for a taxi. When one stopped, I smiled and opened the door while Michael loaded the bags into the trunk. We drove to the coast, and took a ferry across the English channel. Once in Northern France, we boarded our train and got comfortable in our cabin. Waiting for it to leave station.

The train jolted forward and slowly sped up.

"Why exactly do we need all these suitcases full of clothing we don't wear?", Michael asked.

"It's a decoy. Wouldn't it be a tad suspicious if two people were travelling 1,500 miles with no baggage? Exactly.", I said.

At dawn on the third day, we pulled into a train station in Bucharest, Romania. We were here, now we needed a place to stay. We didn't have an allied human to protect us from Lycan surveillance. We were on our own. Until we found Dracula.

We found a hotel, not far from the train station and checked in. So far no one has batted an eyelash at us. If only we can keep this up long enough to find the eldest vampire. We'd be set. I hoped. Once settled in our room, I logged onto the computer in the corner. Once it booted up I pulled up a search engine and typed in "Dracula".

Half a dozen sites popped up. I clicked on the one that appeared to be a biography. A link popped up about Dracula's castle. I opened it.

Opened as a tourist attraction in 1949, Dracula's castle was closed in 1964 after six unsolved disappearances.

Closed, as in unguarded. Forgotten. I refined my search. It was only about 10 miles from here!

"Michael, it's time to leave.", I said shutting down the computer, clearing the search history.

"Where?", he asked confused.

"Dracula's castle."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and I walked and walked and it seemed as though we'd never get there. The closer we got, the thicker the forest around us got, the road got narrower and narrower, until finally the pavement gaveway to crumbling brick. Another few miles, that's all. Soon the brick gaveway to stone and the road turned into a narrow path, going uphill.

"Where is this castle?", Michael whined.

I looked up, above the trees the red-clay tile roof of the castle was just barely visible above the treetops.

"Right there.", I pointed.

A brief sigh escaped my lips as I continued, the path getting steeper and steeper until I tripped on something. I got to my feet and looked down. Uneven stone stairs went up the remaining hundred feet, or so to the castle.

"Stairs? Oh my favorite.", Michael whined.

I shot him a glare and started up the steps. We arrived at the top, nearly there we followed a barely visible sidewalk and we came upon a large, wooden door.

I reached out to knock when I heard a voice.

"Who are you?", the voice said.

I looked around, trying to find the person that was talking.

"Answer me.", the voice said.

A vampire dropped down from his perch above the doors. He aimed duel pistols at Michael and I.

"Lycan.", the man said taking in Michael's scent.

"I'm Selene, this is Michael.", I told him.

"Vampire?", he said looking and me.

I shook my head, yes.

"What is it you need? Why are you up here? This far from civilization."

"I need to see _the _elder."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"It's important. I need his help, to save the vampire race as well as the human race.", I begged.

He thought for a moment and motioned for us to follow. The large doors slowly opened, we went in. Michael and I followed him down a maze of long, stone corridors lined with tiny, narrow windows and a few gas lamps every few hundred feet. Up and up a spiral staircase and finally coming to a large door, similar to the entrance.

"He's in there, make it quick.", the guard told us.

I nodded and Michael and I went it. Walking across the crumbling, stone floor of the throne room looking for Dracula.

"What do you want?", a deep voice boomed.

We looked around to see the tall, slender man sitting on the enormous stone throne under a single gas lamp.

"Are you, are you Dracula?", I asked scared.

"Oh, hahahahaha, why yes I am. Who asks?", he laughed.

"Selene, and Michael. We need your help.", I told him.

"Doesn't everyone, what is it that you need from me?"

"I need your help, the Lycan leader, Lucian is working with the humans to eradicate the vampires. Leading the humans on that they are protecting them then he plans to do the same and extinct the human race."

He thought for a moment, grabbing his long chin with long, bone-like fingers.

"I can only help you fight them. I cannot do anything.", he concluded.

"But I can't take on all the Lycans by myself! That's why I came here!", I pleaded.

"I'm much to old to do any fighting, a vampire at the age of seven thousand years is much to fragile.", he started, "But you may drink from my blood and possess my many powers."

He motioned to me and I slowly approached him. He held out his pale, ivory colored wrist to me.

"Drink my child. Drink", he repeated.

I reached for his hand, I grasped it and put my lips to his wrist. Barring my fangs and biting down on him. The deep tasting blood, flowing over my tongue. I drank and drank, finally his cold hand loosened my grip.

"Now my dear Selene, as I sit here and rot away along with my castle you go and you fight for us. Fight for your kind."

I bowed and hurried out of the throne room.

"Wait up!", Michael shouted. How could he not keep up I've barely taken two steps, I turned around to see that I was on the other side of the room, and Michael was running to catch up.

How did I move so far in one step?

"Yes my dear Selene, you now possess an elder's power. Use it wisely.", Dracula's voice struggled to reach across the room.

I had the power to beat Lucian and Marcus. I would be the new, vampire ruler.


	7. Chapter 7

On the walk back from Dracula's castle I tried out my new speed. Running up and down the path before Michael could take three steps.

"Stop that!", he shouted.

"Is someone jealous?", I teased.

Finally I was able to get my speed under control and walk like a normal 'human' when we arrived back in town. Quickly we arrived at the hotel and bought a train ticket and waited in our cabin to head back to London. Soon the train jolted forward and they started off back to Northern France, on the ferry to cross the English channel and back to their warehouse in London.

"You're back!", Nelson shouted from our room.

"Yes, be quiet!", I laughed.

We talked a bit and he was gone, we had to plan our trip back to the others.

"We're going back? After what Marcus said? I don't think that's a very good idea.", Michael doubted my idea.

"I know. I need to beat some sense into him. Literally. He needs to grasp the concept that things aren't going to stay this way forever. Lucian is going to find out about everyone and he won't stop until he finds and kills us all.", I stressed that fact.

I heard a noise, it was the garage door. I peeped around the corner, it was Nelson. Once the door was closed I ran down to greet him.

"Woah!", he gasped, "How'd you do that?"

"Long story. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here again?", I asked.

"I have something that I thought might help.", he said handing me a sheet of folded paper.

I opened it and it was a map of this block with patrol times of the Lycans.

"Thank you! You've helped us so much!", I praised him.

I zipped back up to our room and showed Michael.

"Do you think we can trust this guy?", he asked unsure.

"We have no choice. It's already been a week since we were excommunicated. They can't stay secret forever."

I looked over our cheat-cheat and the only time when our block was completely in the dark so to speak was between 11:30 p.m. and 11:36 p.m.

"Not much time.", Michael laughed.

"Not much time at all, but we'll have to make it quick."

Our time gap was closing in on us and we weren't quite prepared.

I slipped into my leather cat suit, laced up my bullet proof corset, clipped on my holsters and slipped my pistols into them. I was ready.

"Selene, four minutes.", Michael warned.

We waited by the door. We couldn't use the garage door due to it's extremely loud sound so we settled for the person sized door beside it.

"Two minutes."

My heart began to beat fast. Building anxiety. We had to make it to the manhole cover and inside in the time frame, or we'd be dead.

"Selene, you can make it. You're much faster. Remember.", Michael reminded me of my new power.

I calmed.

"Now!"

I threw open the door and Michael closed it behind me, I sprinted, dragging Michael behind me. We made it. Lifting up the cover, slipping in and letting it drop closed.

We stood perfectly still in the dark corridor for a moment then silently moved toward the throne room. I stopped, my head turning in all directions.

"What is it?", Michael whispered.

"They know we're hear. I hear Marcus.", I said.

We ran to the throne room, plowing through the door, no use in being silent now.

"Why Selene, what a pleasant surprise.", Marcus laughed.

"Grow up. I'm not here to play your games. I'm here to give you an ultimatum.", I said flatly.

"Hahaha! You? Tell me what to do? Hahahha.", he laughed.

"We need to make headway in the war. Lucian is going to find out about all of you. It's only a matter of time and I'm not going to let you kill the remains of our race."

He looked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin.

"Good point my child.", he started, "The only problem is, the meer six hundred years you have as a vampire aren't enough to make a decision like this."

I was furious. Because of my inexperience he was going to doom what remained of the vampires.

"No, I'm done playing your games. I'm going to save us and you're not going to stand in the way.", I shouted. A crowd gathered in the doorway.

Marcus stood in anger and walked to me.

"Are you challenging me?", he asked.

I pressed my forehead to his, staring into his eyes.

"You bet."

I shoved him, sending him crashing into the throne, broken stones scattering across the room. Guards rushed me, in a flash I disarmed them, tearing their arms out of their sockets. Once the guards were gone, it was just me and Marcus. No one else dared to intervene.

"I've told you Marcus, I'm not playing games. I'm serious this time.", I said approaching him.

He scrambled to his feet, "Selene, you're breaking alot of laws here."

"Oh, and who made those laws? THE elder. THE Dracula, whom I've received the gift of these powers."

His face went expressionless.

"YOU DRANK FROM HIM?", he screamed.

I smiled.

He lunged for me, infuriated.

I moved out of the way as he flew past me I grabbed his hair, yanking back fracturing several vertebra.

A gasp escaped from the crowd as Marcus' lifeless body dropped in a heap on the floor. Placing my boot on his head and crushing his skull, I was finished.

"Now.", I started loud and clear, "I rule you. You obey only I."


End file.
